


Never Alone

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consent Issues, Control, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Gentleness, Intimidation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: She doesn't wait for him out of love, but fear.*Its not the best summary, but its hard giving a decent summary to plain-ol smut





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm on my normal shit, but anime style this time.

The cold night air swept over her skin, but she didn't tremble. 

She stared out over the village, listening to the children crying out in joy at the festival she didn't attend. She couldn't, it was too much for her -- the lights and noise, the pressing bodies and the eyes that would watch her.

She couldn't handle that anymore.

Kakashi-sensei wanted her protected because of several reasons, that's why she was watching the festivities from the Hokage's balcony. No one else occupied the room because of the Thirds death recently, though Kakashi said two people had went searching for a woman that is supposed to take the seat of their leader and protector.

She sighed and turned to go back into the room, shutting the doors behind her and drawing the curtains. The room was lit by only one candle, a soft, warm light that gave the aura of better times. 

She wrapped her sheer robe tighter, her naked body visible through the thin material. She didn't normally like being so visible and vulnerable, but her temperature was just too high.

"Hormones," she mumbled in annoyance, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Her brow dipped as she caressed her belly, the firm swell becoming more prominent as the days went by. She was so scared, she didn't know what to do, she never saw herself in this position so early in life. The true terror came when. . .

"Sasuke. . ." her voice was soft as she wrapped both hands around her belly. "I'm scared. . ."

_"I won't leave you for long, I have to find Naruto."_

He had tried really hard to be nonchalant about it, to keep from upsetting her, but she had seen the distress in his eyes. He didn't say where he was going, or where Naruto was, but he had promised her he would be back and he would be okay.  _She_ would be okay, he wouldn't leave her alone for long but it had been hours already.

She didn't like sleeping alone.

 _'I don't know what to do.'_ Her thoughts were jumbled tonight, ripe with worry and a nervousness that couldn't be good for her condition.

She was paralyzed by a sudden jolt when the heavy knock echoed through the quiet room. She hesitated before she stood, hiding her body behind the door as she greeted a familiar face.

"Gai-sensei."  _It could have been him_ , a paranoid voice murmured in the back of her mind. "Where is Kakashi-sensei, he was supposed to bring me dinner."

The smile on his face dropped at the mention of Kakashi and her stomach dropped.

_'What happened now?'_

"Kakashi, he was injured in a battle. He and Sasuke are both in a bad way." He noticed the distress on her face. "Don't worry, you're still safe. Nothing is going to happen to you, Mina."

That didn't comfort her at all, a sharp pain in her back causing her to stiffen. She looked down at the floor, her nails digging into the door.

Gai noticed, his brow burrowing at the way the small girl trembled. He knew why Kakashi insisted on her protection, why she would panic at the mere mention of being left alone.

"Mina." She looked up at him, her big eyes watery. "If you need me, I'll be right down the hallway. ANBU are posted, you'll be safe."

She nodded, looking off to the side. "Thank you, Gai-sensei. I think I'm going to go to bed early. Goodnight."

"Goodni --"

He jumped when the door shut in his face, disappointment making him frown.

Mina listened to him walking away, his steps soft and fading. She heard the soft metal scratch as the kunai was pulled out of her back; her hands trembled.

"Sit on the bed, little one." His voice, it sent chills down her spine.

She did as she was told, her mind racing and her muscles shaking. Her legs gave out before she could make it, but he caught her easily.

"I apologize, but I know you would have let him in and I didn't have time to hide." He set her on the edge of the bed; he loomed over her, his coat a black mass and swallowing her whole. "How have you been, little one?"

She didn't speak, she just stared up at him in abstract terror, her hands holding her belly protectively. His eyes were drawn to that, curious behind an expressionless face. She jolted slightly when his collar popped open, focusing on his hands as he undid the coat and tossed it onto the end of the bed. She watched him as he crouched down in front of her, his hands reaching out, but she pulled away.

His eyes flashed up to hers, his fingers brushing against hers as they held tight to her belly.

"May I?" He gestured to her hands, but didn't really give her a choice as he pulled her hands away easily. "Oh."

She closes her eyes as he placed a hand firm against her belly. It was a warm touch, but she didn't want him touching her, she didn't want him here at all.

She had been hiding from him for months, afraid to ever be alone. Kakashi-sensei was always there, or Sasuke, but never just herself. When she showed up at his door months ago, shaking and crying, he hadn't let her leave his sight until today.

She never told him what happened to her, she had been too scared.

Just like now.

"Is it mine?"

Her eyes snapped open, tears in her eyes. She stared at him for a long time, lip trembling and her head pounding.

"Yes," she breathed.

His eyes narrowed softly and his face grew closer, his lips soon hungrily devouring hers. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as he gently pushed her back into the bed, his body over hers, his hands digging into the bed. 

It was that night again, when he found her  _again_. But he had never touched her until that night, and she had. . .she had been so ashamed to run to Sasuke. This was his brother, his brothers child inside of her, what could she say?

He would be disgusted.

Itachi's breath was hot against her ear. "Does he know, my little one? Does my brother know?"

She shook her head, back arching as he kissed along her throat. "N-No, no he doesn't, he can't know!"

Itachi chuckled as he pushed himself up, a taunting smile on his face as he brushed her robe away from her body. His eyes ran down her body; she wanted to shrink away from him, wanted to curl up and hide.

"So beautiful, my little one, do you know that?" He pushed the hair out of her eyes. "You will always be mine, do you know that? That right there is proof." He placed a hand over her belly. "Sasuke will never have you, Mina."

She trembled as his hand moved lower, his face closer as he ran his fingers up and down her wet slit.

"No please. . ." she grabbed his wrist, looking up into those dark eyes. "Please Itachi, I don't want to do this again,  _please!_ "

His eyes softened a little and he pulled his hand away, coming close to kiss her. It was gentle this time, like when he kissed her for the first time all those years ago. She had been so young, had a crush on him, and she had squealed as she ran away when he gave her, her first kiss.

She had really liked him.

Then he butchered his family, he destroyed Sasuke, and he broke her heart. She was so angry, at him and herself for caring about someone so evil. 

He didn't let her go, even after all that. She only saw him twice when he found her, otherwise he just kept leaving small hints that he had been there.

Only those months ago did he stay, touch her. . .

"I-Itachi. . ." she whumpered as he pinned her wrists above her head. "Itachi please, I don't want this. I'm scared."

He placed a finger over his lips and she grew quiet. He moved down her body with his lips, his tongue following soon behind, leaving little wet marks across her chest and breast, her swollen tummy. She watched him moving down, her legs shut so tight the muscles jumped. He let go of her hands, fingers running lightly down her sides, down her hips, gently spreading her thighs.

Her back arched softly when his tongue lightly licked across her lips, careful not to spread them. Her hands reached down, pushing at his head, trying to wiggle away and managing to get to her hands and knees but she didn't get far. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him; a sob was stuck in her throat. He pushed her onto her back again, firmly wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling her close to his face.

"Try to run again, and I will not be so gentle." He warned, eyes narrow and threatening.

Mina closed her eyes, fingers wrapping into the sheets; her body warmed when his tongue buried into her. He hadn't done this, Sasuke did but this was different, this was experience. His tongue circled around her sensitive little clit, one arm releasing her thigh and she felt two fingers enter her.

"Itachi," she breathed, her hand burying into his hair.

He growled softly against her skin, two fingers stroking in and out of her, making her squirm. 

She hated herself.

"Thats it, come undone for me again, cry for me."

She gasped when his mouth returned to her throbbing core, the heat rising and becoming almost painful.

"Itachi, I-I can't --" her breath caught in her throat.

He curled his fingers up, finding that magical spot and stroking against it hard, persistent and causing her to bite back moans. 

She shouldnt be so weak, she should be stronger than this, should have better control of her own body. But Itachi always knew where to press, where to poke and last time she hadn't been able to fight him off.

She was so afraid she wouldn't be able to ever fight him off.

He would never go away.

Her eyes popped open and she gasped, her legs trembling fiercely around his head. She heard him chuckled as she gasped for air, sinking back into the bed, weak from her orgasm. 

"My good little girl." He pressed a quick kiss to her sensitive core. "I'll give you a moment, a cool rag."

Her legs hung over the edge of the bed and she didn't move as he walked away into the bathroom. She heard the water running for a moment, her eyes closing in exhaustion as she waited for him to return.

How could she face Sasuke again? She loved him, but she was ashamed of what Itachi did to her. She felt like a. . .like a whore.

She sighed as he wiped the sweat from her face and stomach, behind her knees, cooling her skin.

"Come on, little one." He lifted her up and she stared at him in sudden clarity - she didn't want him here. "Turn around."

Like she had much of a choice.

He made her get on her hands and knees near the edge of the bed, a hand sliding up her back, pressing down between her shoulder blades, lips trailing down her spine. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her a little closer and she heard his pants drop to the floor.

"I missed you." 

She bit her lip when she felt him rubbing up and down her slit; she tasted blood in her mouth.

"I missed your voice and the way you feel beneath my hands."

He pressed into her, spreading her apart in a painful, yet pleasurable way. She heard him groan behind her, felt his fingers dig into her hips. 

"My little one. . ."

He thrust into her,  _hard_ , and Mina opened her mouth to cry out, but his hand came down on her mouth. He pulled and arched her back, pulling her up until her back was against his chest, his lips against her neck.

He bit into her neck, surely ready to leave a bruise, as he thrust into her over and over again. Her eyes were shut tight, her hands clinging to his that still covered her mouth. He groaned into her ear when he let go of her skin, his skin slapping against hers, stretching her, scraping every right spot inside of her.

It was something Sasuke didn't give her, and she felt dirty for the feeling she had. He was more experienced, he was. . .bigger, skilled, and she still had this ache for him deep inside of her.

She was afraid she always would.

She gasped when his hand moved from her mouth to her throat, his lips against her jaw. She turned her head to look at him, locking eyes with this man she hated. . .and loved.

His eyes widened slightly and captured her lips in his, his thrusts stronger. She moaned into his mouth, trembling against his body as she came again, her body overstimulated but he didn't stop. Stronger, but more erratic, shaky, he pulled her hips closer to his, his hand releasing her throat and pressing her back face-down into the sheets.

"I-Itachi!" She whimpered, her arms stretching above her head and grasping desperately at the sheets. "Itachi it hurts!"

He growled softly again, his thrusts hard and brutal, painful when he slammed into her one final time, spilling himself deep inside of her.

The room was silent for a long time, before Itachi finally let our a long sigh, panting and pulling away from her gently; it still hurt. He rolled her over again, her muscles sore and tired, useless. She stared up at him with hooded eyes, watching his chest rise and fall, matching the same rhythm.

He reached out and places a hand on her belly again, something somber in his eyes.

"Sleep now, little one," he whispered, noticing she had already fallen asleep.

 


End file.
